STAR NIGHT~Backstage!~
Mituki: Hey there guys! Today I, Mituki Yuri: And me,Yuri will go though the dorms of each member! And you two annoys them xDDDD Mituki: Lets go! ----Mituki: We first go to Yume-chan's dorm! Yuri*opens the door* Yumeka: HEY YOU TWO!!! KNOCK ON THE DOOR BEFORE YOU COME IN,NOT BREAKS THE DOOR!!!*throw random things at them* Mituki: Calm down,Yume-chan! What are you doing? Yumeka: Watching TV and reading books! Use your eyes to see,baka! Yuri: .....Whats the TV about? Yumeka: Why,its a live after all. Otherwise its an interview. Mituki: So that its a live? Yumeka: Yup,your dear friend Hoshizuki's debut okay?!*annoyed*' Yuri: WHAT THE HECK!!?? Yumeka: UGH YOU NOW SCARED ME!!!! GO OUT NOW,UNDERSTAND!!???OR NO NEW COORDS AND CYALUME COORDS!!!!! Mituki: Okay,okay,understand.*stares at Yuri* Yuri: Next member,Hizaki! ----Mituki*knocks on Hizaki's door*: I don't want she throw things at us AGAIN xDDDD Yuri: Yup Mituki: Heyyyyy.... Yuri: HELLLOOOOO!!??? Mituki*breaks at door and Hizaki stares at her* Hizaki: WHAT THE HELL YOU ARE DOING!!???*slaps a warning ticket in Mirei style xDDD*BUY OR FIX THE DOOR!!!! KNOCK BEFORE YOU COME IN!! Yuri: You don't answer us....Fine,what are you doing? Hizaki: Making our cyalume coords,understand?Now don't disturb me or you will get a ugly one! Mituki: Let me see...*look at hers*Wow! This is awesome! Plus,add more stars,I LOVE IT! Yuri*look at hers*: Um...Add more flower decorations. Hizaki*completely annoyed*: Do I need you teach me how to do desgins? Mituki: Hehe...Nope,your so smart. Hizaki: Now don't annoyed me. Mituki: Okay~*search for her snacks and eat them*Yum! Yuri*picks up a box of biscuits*: Umm...Delicious! Mituki*feels a firey aura* Hizaki: G.E.T O.U.T NOW UNDERSTAND!!!??????PLUS,PAYYYY BACKKKK FOR ALL MY SNACK YOU ATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! Two girls*escapes*: Helpppppp~Kashikomaaa! Mituki: Next target,Hontoni-chan! Yuri: Luckily she is nice plus she won't harm us...Facing Hizaki let me feel my life is in danger! Mituki: Plus our pocket money! ----Yuri*knocks on Hontoni's door*: Hello.. Hontoni*opens for them*: Hi! Mituki: What are you doing? Hontoni: Drawing! Why don't we play card games? Yuri: I want story one! Hontoni: Lets go! Once a upon a time,there was a princess... Mituki: She is very beautiful! Yuri: Plus she is very kind! Hontoni: Her favorite animal are rabbits! Mituki: Her fav food are apples! Yuri: But her stepmother isn't kind to her.. Hontoni: Her stepmother is a witch! Mituki: She is jealous about the princess. Yuri: One day,------WAIT WE ARE SOMEHOW TALKING SNOW WHITE!!! Hontoni*sweatdrop*: But....It didn't mention about she loves rabbits and apples... Mituki: Anyways,bye-bye Hontoni-chan! You are the nicest person we met! Hontoni: Hehe....Bye Both: Bye-bye! ----Mituki*breaks Aurora's door*: HEY TH----- Yuri: Shut up Mituki-chan! Shes sleeping! Mituki: Well...Lets quietly sneak out,I knew she won't kill us but you know,someone woken up by someone else will be extra-grumpy! Yuri: Sooo... Mituki: Next victim,Alinacchi! Yuri: But...SHE WILL KILL USSS!!! Mituki: It worth a try xDD ----Mituki*breaks Alina's door* Alina: WHAT THE HECK YOU SCARED ME Yuri: What are you doing? Alina: Making coord combintions! Mituki: I bet this will look good on this! The skirt will be this... Alina: Shut up. Yuri: Wow there so many books! Alina: Ugh,who ask you two to go inside my dorm without knocking on the door and my permission!!?? Mituki: Hehehe,we record the backstage and what members doing in their free time! Alina: Ugh,fine. GET OUT NOW Yuri: Nope,not so easy~ Alina*throw her books in Zora style xDDDD* Mituki*avoids all the books*: Haha not so easy! Alina: Easy Peasy*throw books at the same time in different directions* Yuri: OMG HELPPPPP*dash out the room* Mituki*dying*: Helpppp Yuri-chan.. Yuri*drags Mituki*: Last victim,Ayana! Mituki: OMGGGGGGGGG WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTT WE WILL OBIVIOUSLY DEAD IF WE APPROACH IT!!!!! Yuri: IT WORTH A SHOTT LET IGO! ---- Category:Rinne9274 Category:Roleplays